


in the arms of the devil

by trxumvxrate



Series: taste of ash and gunpowder [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe- weird fukn dream i had, Biting, Edging, Internal Conflict, M/M, Marking, Overthinking, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Scratching, Teasing, Temperature Play, evil! fundy, gratuitous use of nicknames, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxumvxrate/pseuds/trxumvxrate
Summary: Based off of a dream i hadsimilar timeline to the SMP but in sorta medieval times with Schlatt as a chaotic, violent conqueror. His motivations change moreover from Money/Power to Chaos/Battle. He thrives in the bloodshed and wants a wild, lawless land for him to enjoy the thrill of the fight in and have power over everyone he can manageFundy joins Schlatt to take him down from the inside (for the same reasons as SMP), but slowly grows to love the thrill of chaos and battle as well as Schlatt's praise and favoritism.fortherecordthisisliterallyjustpornbutmaybeonedayillactuallywritethisaubcithinkitsneatFeat. Ram Hybrid Schlatt w/ Fire|Heat powers, Fox Hybrid Fundy w/ Sharp Claws and very, very possessive Schlatt. also calling schlatt "sir" a lot because i think fundy is cute
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/Jschlatt
Series: taste of ash and gunpowder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945471
Comments: 46
Kudos: 322





	1. stake claim

Wrong, wrong, wrong. God, this is wrong, he shouldn’t be doing this. And yet.

He let out a high pitched whine as Schlatt pushed into him slowly. The man purred above him, dragging his teeth over the skin of Fundy’s shoulder. “There you go, lovely,” he murmured, “Easy, boy. There’s no rush,” Fundy’s eyes widened as he realized he’d been pushing himself onto Schlatt. God, what the hell was he doing?

He heard Schlatt laugh quietly, running one of his hands over his chest and setting right over his throat. He left it there, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss on Fundy’s jaw. Biting at it, teasingly, his hand right over his throat yet completely lacking pressure. It almost felt like a threat, that is if Fundy hadn’t known what it meant. “Mine,” he felt the vibrations of Schlatt’s rumble against his skin, letting out a soft, shaky sigh as his hips met with the ram’s. It felt- god, it felt good.

Good to be so full, good to be just laying there, spread out over Schlatt’s bed. Furs pressing against his skin, his legs wrapped around Schlatt’s waist. Open mouthed kisses and teasing nibbles all over his jaw and neck as Schlatt whispered mine, **mine** , _**mine**_ over and over again against his skin. “Yours,” he forced out, short of breath and sounding so desperately needy, “‘M yours, Schlatt,”.

He’d never said it before, the few times they’d had these moments he’d mostly let Schlatt take control and growl about how good Fundy was for him, how he belonged to him. But god help him, it felt like the perfect thing to say, the right thing to say. He wanted this. As wrong as it was, as loud as that tiny part of his brain cried out, he wanted it. He wanted to be his.

The conqueror stopped in his tracks. He hovered over Fundy, face buried in the crook of his neck and hand still laying on his throat. Completely and utterly still.

Fundy’s eyes snapped open nervously, heartbeat quickening a little as Schlatt pulled away from him. Wait, had he been wrong? Had Schlatt not wanted him to say this? Vow his allegiance, his love, his self? Had it just been something he said on a whim? Something irrelevant, momentary? Did Schlatt not actually want him like this-?

“Sir-” He started, breathless, terrified and instantly cut off by Schlatt pressing their lips together, a deep purr rumbling in his chest. His anxiety dissipated and he wrapped his arms around Schlatt’s neck, pulling him as close as he could, one hand gripping the base of his horn.

“I’m going to fucking wreck you, Fundy,” he growled, pulling away only to slip down onto his neck and press rough, biting kisses on his skin. Fundy whined, throwing his head back to give his lord more access. “Please,” he breathed out, desperate, “God, sir, please,” The fox whined, bucking his hips and gasping as he remembered that Schlatt was, in fact, still inside him. Fuck, goddamnit he was so fucked.


	2. devil's favorite sinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was drunk on it, moaning needily as Schlatt fucked him. Writhing beneath him as the man started pounding into him mercilessly, laughing and grinning down at the blissed out little fox. Whimpering as he felt Schlatt’s nails drag down his slides or his teeth plunge into his flesh. Begging, begging the man to fuck him harder, deeper, to give him more, to make him his.  
> He was a sinner.
> 
> \------  
> the "sir" kink is strong in this one  
> feat. the internal conflict of Morals and This Guy Makes Me feel The Butterflies, praise kink level 90, schlatt and the gratuitous use of nicknames and possessives, Oh Shit Fire ?, and of course, Do It Yourself (ride da ram, foxboy)

It was almost too much. 

He was drunk on it, moaning needily as Schlatt fucked him. Writhing beneath him as the man started pounding into him mercilessly, laughing and grinning down at the blissed out little fox. Whimpering as he felt Schlatt’s nails drag down his slides or his teeth plunge into his flesh. Begging, _begging_ the man to fuck him harder, deeper, to give him more, to make him _his._

He was a sinner. A god-forsaken traitorous sinner. Fuck’s sake, he was supposed to take Schlatt apart, to break this empire or at least fucking _dent_ it. Do _something_ for his people, for his friends and yet-  
And yet the attention drove him wild. All the neglect, all the abandonment. Everyone forgetting he was there. Just sitting there. Being endlessly loyal, endlessly devoted, so good for all of them and for _what?_

But Schlatt, Schlatt, _Schlatt_ was different. Schlatt cared, Schlatt noticed, Schlatt praised the _fuck_ out of him, calling him good, said he was making him proud, _thanking him_ for everything he did. Genuine, wholehearted praise. Fucking _validation_ , for god’s sake. Schlatt took care of him, he healed him, he looked out for him and, and, and-

Schlatt pulled out suddenly, grabbing hold of Fundy and flipping him over. The fox yelped, confused and then very quickly distracted as the ram thrust right back into him. Schlatt leaned over him, murmuring praise much too gentle for how carelessly he was hammering into Fundy. “So tight,” Fundy heard absently, “So fucking good for me, _god_ ,” His groans, his soft murmurs sounded so fucking good in Fundy’s ears. A hand buried itself in Fundy’s hair, pulling back as Fundy let out a loud, strangled moan.

“Pretty little fox,” Schlatt murmured, “all mine, aren’t ya? Just for me, yeah?” Schlatt growled into his ear, low groans mixed in with his words as he thrust. He was desperate too, Fundy realized. He was intoxicated by the fox, running on a possessive rut and making sure Fundy knew that. Growling possessively into his neck and gripping his waist as tight as he could.  
“Y-yes, fuck, yes sir-!” Fundy moaned, melting in the pleasure and rush of it all and _fuck_ , he didn’t even know he liked having his hair pulled. “S- fuck, _Schlatt!”_ he cried out, 

“Good boy,” he purred, grinning as the little fox keened beneath him. “Such a good boy for me, aren’t you?” Fundy whimpered loudly, burying his face in the soft, bear fur covers and trying to stop his tail from wagging wildly. “Y-yes, yes, yes sir, please-” he pleaded, flushing as Schlatt pounded into him. The man laughed, burying his hand in Fundy’s hair and tugging. “Say it, darling,” he bent down and growled in his ear, nibbling on the soft fluff while he thrust as deep as he could. “Want to hear you say it,” After all, how else could he satisfy the little fox?  
He was practically desperate for any validation, flushing and wagging his tail at compliments, growing in confidence and strength. And when this started? Suffice it to say that praise got Fundy right in the knees and had him melting for Schlatt instantly.

Fundy moaned, loud and dragged out into a high pitched, broken little noise. His eyes snapped open and widened as he felt the warmth and _oh-  
_ Oh, _oh,_ he’d forgotten about this, he’d forgotten about the _heat_ and-  
Schlatt’s hands, his chest, his _body_ grew hotter and hotter, radiating so much heat it nearly burned. Prickling his skin, dividing his body between the parts the cool night air kissed and Schlatt’s aggressive heat fucked. His eyelids fluttered, closing gently as he fell back into the trance of his rhythm and-

“ _Say it,”_ he heard Schlatt growl in his ear, grabbing a hold of his dick and pumping it generously, smirking at the sound of the fox’s needy moans, “Your lord wants to hear you, Fundy,” he murmured, biting at one of Fundy’s ears. Fundy almost saw stars, gripping the covers and shivering at every thrust and stroke and _word_ that left Schlatt’s mouth. The heat, the heat was getting to be so much, too much, overwhelming his senses as the fires in the room flickered and exploded back to life spontaneously, all at the hands of his lord, his leader. 

“‘M a good boy,” Fundy mumbled, voice shivering as he tried to talk through his relentless moans. “What’s that, puppy?” Schlatt coaxed, voice so gentle, so easy and soft as he plowed into the fox, “Couldn’t hear you, lil pup, gotta speak louder,” god damnit he could hear the smirk in his words-

A particularly sharp thrust had Fundy yelping, arching his spine and opening his eyes again. Schlatt grabbed hold of his neck, his hand right beneath Fundy’s jaw. Protective. Possessive. Staking claim of his little fox, yet not once hurting him. No pressure. No pain. Just a man claiming his lover and _fuck-_

“‘M your good boy, sir,” he managed to choke out, “yours, y-your good boy, always sir, pl-fuck, please,” Schlatt _purred,_ smiling as he pressed a kiss right at the back of Fundy’s neck. “Yeah,” Fundy felt himself getting closer with every word he said, fuck, “Yeah, you are. My good little pup, all mine,” Fundy whined, feeling Schlatt slow down suddenly and pull his hand away from his dick. 

“ _Please,_ ” Fundy whimpered, letting his body collapse back into the bed as Schlatt let go but looking up pleadingly, “Please, please sir,” it was a quiet little thing, like a soft little whisper to the man as he looked down at Fundy. Schlatt looked too fucking good like this, lit only by the moon and the stars and the soft light of the torch’s flame. His face looked almost calculating as he stilled, hands resting on Fundy’s waist.   
“Take it yourself.” He decided, leaving Fundy confused as he pulled out and sat back. “Show me, Fundy,” he ordered, “Show me how badly you want this. How badly you want to be mine.”

God, he was going to break. 


	3. intrlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> havnt had tiem 2 write so here

nnot rlly super character accurate or anythin is mostly jus a doodle of the way my brain interpreted stuff in da drem


	4. update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi

it has been ages since ive been on ao3, ive been very busy with life and such

i am trying to get back into writing though!!  
i dont think ill complete this specific work, but i will keep adding to the general au/collection because i like the concept of it and the designs are fun. the dynamic is entertaining and interesting to write so i may just add some new drabbles and works to the general collection

also, i am sort of not up to date with the dream smp? like i know whats happened very broadly, but not in specifics so thats not going to factor much into this oops  
i just like writing this AU in general. its fun and just easy for me to work with so ill continue doinnn that!

i may involve other characters from the dream (because thats where this au came from) and develop some of that? those might happen just because i like writing dynamics a lot tm

so tldr, new works soon and such, sorry if i am not 1) up to date and 2) accurate to the dreamsmp because i just like writing this au for my brain going Awooga TM so! 

if yall have specific characters you want to hear from in this au you could comment if you want! atm im only planning to really explore quackity and schlatt's relationship in the au (quackity is his highest ranking general) and schlatt & wilbur + fundy & wilbur (and just. schlatt and fundy in general, About wilbur because he is a good bit different so fundy has some thoughts)

sorry for going completely Dead for a period of time, but there is more fundy/schlatt rambles of this au coming probably today or over the next few days because theyve been sitting in my drafts and iiii should do something about that VFGHDJK

ily all! thanks for all your support on this work, it means a lot to me and i hope you like the next ones too!

konrad

**Author's Note:**

> second chapter whenever i finish writing Da Porn because i keep getting distracted but soon. likely today.or tomorrow. 
> 
> also foxboy fundy is cute and subby needy boys are the best


End file.
